Predestined
by Nariko-Sama
Summary: AU Every vampire has a predestined mate. Even day walker vampires like Rin. Some predestined mates are easy to find, but some have to die for a loved one before they get to know who is theirs. This is a story about how love can change things in many ways.
1. Chapter 1

**Predestined**

**Summary:** (AU) Every vampire has a predestined mate. Even day walker vampires like Rin. Some predestined mates are easy to find, but some have to die for a loved one before they get to know who is theirs. This is a story about how love can change things in many ways. Sess/Rin, Inu/Kag, Mir/San OOC

**Chapter 1**

_Dear Diary,_

_A friend told me that the easiest way to remember anything is to write it down in a journal or diary. So here I am, starting up a diary…feeling really stupid. Let me introduce myself. My name is Rin Yamaguchi. I'm tall and skinny with long black hair. My skin is really pale and I have sharp canine teeth. To say I'm not normal is an understatement. I'm a vampire and not one of those types of vampires one expects. Most vampires can't go out during the day, however, I can. Most vampires turn into bats or mist/fog. I turn into a wolf or into a shadow. Most vampires can't stand holy objects and places, but I can. I go to church every Sunday. I wasn't always a vampire. I became a vampire at the age of ten…how should I put this story…_

_100 years ago I was sitting happily with all my family members. They were all vampire slayers/hunters, sadly I didn't have the gene so I was somewhat of an outcast in my family. I mean, they were still nice to me, but I wasn't really close to anyone in my family. Anyways, one night, my family members were sharing their latest vampire hunting stories when the flames on the candles went out. It was completely dark for at least a minute or two. Then the candles were re-lit and my family was dead and a vampire was looking at me curiously. I was brought up to hate vampires, so I started to hit him. He soon was able to stop me and I just stared at him. He wasn't like what I expected of a vampire. He had long white hair, golden eyes, pointed ears, markings on his face, and arms. He was gorgeous and looked like he was a twenty-five year old human. Anyway, back to the story. Once we finished staring at each other I noticed another vampire had walked in._

"_What are we going to do with her?" The vampire that walked in asked. "She doesn't have the vampire hunter gene and we can't leave her alive. She'll tell everyone about us."_

_The gorgeous vampire looked to the vampire then back at me. "She won't be able to tell anyone. We will make her one of us."_

"_But Sesshoumaru…"_

"_Silence Inuyasha. I'm the leader of our clan so I'll decide what to do."_

_By that time I was whimpering like a puppy dog and slowly stepping backwards. I didn't want to become a vampire, but before I knew it, he had me in his grasp. He put his lips to my neck and I felt a tingle, then a sting of pain as his teeth sunk into my neck. As soon as he finished with his 'feast', he cut himself and forced me to drink his blood. I don't know how long I was forced to drink his blood, but after a few seconds…I started to enjoy it. When I finished, I soon blacked out. I later came to in a different place. At first I wouldn't do anything but sit around, but soon I was forced to feed so I wouldn't die. In the end I grew up to like being a vampire. Now, 100 years later, I'm trying to find 'my one', my predestined mate, my blood partner._

Rin Yamaguchi closed her journal and set it aside. Since she didn't have any ink, she had to use her blood so she licked her wound and it healed. She then stretched. It was afternoon and she being the only one able to be in the sun, was alone. She got out of her nightclothes and dressed into black pants and a shirt. She put on make-up to make herself not look so pale. Then she left for the outside world. She had a few errands to run for her fellow vampires; her clan, her family. They needed more clothes.

Rin arrived at a clothes store and walked in. She quickly got the clothes she needed and took them to the counter to pay for them. At the counter was a guy wearing black and had pale skin. Rin recognized who it was.

"Hey Rin baby," the guy said. "What are you doing out here at this time of day?"

"Hello Juan, I'm buying clothes for my clan. Besides, you aren't the only day walker. Each clan makes sure they have at least one, some even have two." Rin replied as he scanned in her items.

"How about you ditch your clan feasting time and we have one of our own?"

"No way. My clan would kill me if I skip. They are hoping I'll find my blood partner within our clan and not anyone else's. Besides, I just don't like you that way." She paid for her clothes and left. She finished her other errands quickly and hurried back to her clan.

* * *

Sesshoumaru, the clan leader woke up earlier then he normally did, which was normally at sundown. Making sure he didn't walk into any sunlight, he checked up on the others. Everyone was well and asleep until he got to Rin's coffin. She wasn't there. Then he heard the door open and shut. Immediately he was on guard for a vampire hunter and was ready to attack. Footsteps started up the stairs, getting louder as they were closer. When Sesshoumaru knew that the person was close, he pounced.

Rin, sensing that she was about to get attacked, went into her shadow form and Sesshoumaru landed hard on the floor. She then went back to her human looking state and looked down at Sesshoumaru.

"You are up early. Didn't mean to worry you, but you did tell me to do errands today." She stuck out her hand to help him up. He grabbed it and she pulled him up. As soon as he was up, they let go of hands and Rin looked into her grocery bag. "Here's the clothes I bought for you. They should fit and your other ones are in the dryer."

He took the clothes from her, nodded, then left to get dressed. Rin sighed and put everyone else's clothes on their coffins. She then went back down the stairs and went into the kitchen. She opened up the fridge and grabbed one of the many bottles of blood they had in there. She soon heard footsteps on the stairs and turned around to see Sesshoumaru in his new clothes.

"So they fit." Rin stated and grabbed another bottle of blood for Sesshoumaru. "Thirsty?"

He took it and they sat down at the table. Soon more footsteps were heard. Rin rolled her eyes.

Once everyone was in the kitchen, Sesshoumaru stood up. "Tonight, we are going to feed a bit differently. We'll go by two's."

"Two's?" Inuyasha asked happily. He glanced at his mate, Kagome.

"Are you deaf Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru said with a smirk.

"Who's the partners?" Asked Miroku.

"Those who have a mate will be together."

"So in other words, you and Rin are together." Inuyasha said with a huge grin.

Sesshoumaru glared at him and Rin had to hold in a laugh. "No Inuyasha, it means you are going to get in huge trouble," she said with a smirk.

Everyone slowly left and soon Sesshoumaru and Rin were alone. Rin started to feel a bit uncomfortable in his presence. He was the one that always nursed her when she got sick. And then the fact that he was the one that turned her into a vampire and that she had his blood running through her.

"Let's go." He said, then transformed into a bat. Rin soon followed, turning into her shadow form. They soon arrived at a nursing home. It was the usual place that Sesshoumaru went. Rin liked being there because they found a person that was going to die soon and were in a lot of pain and drank from them instead of a healthy person.

They walked into a two-person room. The two people in the room were an elderly couple. Sesshoumaru and Rin both turned back into their human forms. Sesshoumaru went over to the female and Rin went to the male. They were about to drink when the couple woke up.

"Who are you?" asked the male.

"We are here to take your pain and suffering." Rin said softly, touching the old man's face with affection while using some of her powers to make him fall back asleep. Sesshoumaru was doing the same with the female. Once the couple was asleep, Rin and Sesshoumaru drank their fill and left as quietly as they had come.

They were the first ones to arrive back to the house. It was silent for awhile, then Sesshoumaru broke the silence.

"What did you do this morning?"

"Wrote in my journal, went shopping…ran into Juan."

A snarl passed through Sesshoumaru's lips. "You ran into that day walker. He's trouble."

Rin rolled her eyes. "I doubt he is trouble, I just bet you are jealous."

"Jealous? Me? I'll never be jealous of any vampire."

"Good, because you shouldn't be. He asked me to skip our clan feasting for me to eat with him." Rin said, wanting to irk Sesshoumaru. "I though about it. Maybe he is my blood partner."

"That vampire your blood partner. Ha!" Sesshoumaru snarled.

Rin smiled. "Well I'm tired. Good night Sesshoumaru." She walked up to her coffin, got in, and fell asleep.

Sesshoumaru followed her up the stairs slowly. He then looked into her coffin and looked at her sleeping form. He caressed her cheek with a finger. He has had feelings for Rin ever since she grew into a beautiful vampire woman, but has been able to express them. He then walked to his own coffin, got in, and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

_Dear Diary,_

_I had a dream last night. Sesshoumaru, the one I secretly love, was dying and I was holding his head in my arms and stroking his hair. Lots of tears were on my face. His chest was all bloody and torn up. He was breathing heavily and he was about to breathe his last breath. He looked at me, put his hand up and touched my cheek with a light caress._

"_Don't forget me," he whispered._

"_I won't," I replied._

"_I love you my love."_

"_I love you too."_

_Then we shared a kiss. He died during the kiss. As soon as I noticed he was dead, I made a wail like a banshee. And then I woke up with tears on my face. Oh…I hear someone waking up…it is late enough for the others to be up so I have to go._

Rin hurried and hid her diary. She didn't want anyone to read it, especially Sesshoumaru. Once it was put away, she looked up to see Sesshoumaru.

"Good evening." Rin said with a smile on her face. "How are we doing the feasting tonight?"

"How would you like to do it?" He asked.

"I think we should do it how we want to tonight."

"Do you want to go and feast with Juan?"

"Juan? Who said anything about Juan? I don't like him, okay?" Rin replied a tiny bit harshly.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened a bit. "Don't get to feisty."

"Why do you think I like Juan? Have I done something to make you think that I like Juan?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged his shoulders and started to walk away.

"Don't you walk away from me," Rin said grabbing Sesshoumaru with all her strength.

Sesshoumaru, being a male vampire, was stronger and tried to pull his hand away. However, Rin didn't let go and he pulled her into him. They stayed in that position for awhile, different emotions flickering in their eyes. They were about to kiss when they heard the others get up. They then both pushed away from each other and walked off into different directions.

---Sesshoumaru's POV--------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked away to the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of blood. _We almost kissed _were the words that went through my head. _Does she have feelings for me?_ For the first time in years, I was confused.

It was weird for me to even start liking her. At first, she was just a clan member but then there was one thing that happened that changed everything…she ran into me with only a towel covering herself. She had just finished showering and forgot to take her clothes with her. She had just become a woman a few years earlier and was now in her permanent form. She said sorry and hurried on. Then she started being kind to me. She took care of me when I didn't feel well and I did the same for her.

Soon Inuyasha interrupted my thoughts.

---Rin's POV----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I can't believe it. We almost kissed. Does he like me or were we just caught up in that moment? _I asked myself as I walked to the laundry room. The best place for peace and quiet was the laundry room. No one else likes to go there so I go there myself to think.

The first thing I started to think about was when I first started to like him. I finally grew to where I wouldn't grow anymore. He had gotten sick. We may be vampires but we still get what you call 'vampire illnesses'. Anyway, he was sick, I volunteered to take care off him.

Before I could think about anything more, Kagome came into the laundry room and asked where her clothes were.

---Normal POV--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once everyone was awake and dressed, they all met in the kitchen to discuss how they were to feed tonight.

"Feast anyway you would like to tonight." Was all Sesshoumaru said, then everyone left except him and Rin. "Aren't you going out to eat?"

"I thought I'd just drink bottled blood tonight." Rin replied.

"May I join you?" He asked.

"If you want to." She replied.

They sat in silence for awhile. Then Rin opened her mouth to speak. "Why did you turn me into a vampire, when you could have just gotten rid of me like you did the rest of my family?"

"I was curious. I never ran into a vampire hunter family that had a member that wasn't one. Also, I didn't feel right about killing a ten year old, so I turned you."

"Oh," Rin replied, "Thank you for having pity on me."

"So have you found people who you think might be your blood partner."

"Yeah, a few."

"Such as?"

"Juan, a few other day walkers I've run into," Rin said, _you._

"Oh," Sesshoumaru said. "What's it like being able to go out during the day?"

"It's like being a human. Some humans will stare at what you're wearing or at your pale skin, but they never guess you're a vampire. One thing that you have to watch for is to not touch them. So I usually wear gloves, even though they stare at them."

"What do you do while everyone else is asleep?" He asked.

"Well, I usually clean up, run errands, and on Sundays I go to church. I don't do much, but I'm at least not bored."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Do you wish you were still human?"

"In some ways, yes, but I wouldn't of have made good friends with the clan…or…with you."

"What were you writing in when I walked in?"

"It was my journal. Kagome said that is how she could keep track of things she wanted to remember and she advised me to do the same."

"What do you write with?"

"My blood since we don't have any ink and I keep forgetting to get some."

There was silence for a few minutes. "I'm sorry for attacking you yesterday." Sesshoumaru said.

"I'm sorry for this afternoon." Rin replied.

They looked at each other and once more, moved in for a kiss, but then once again, they were interrupted.

"That was good," said Inuyasha.

"What did you do?" Rin asked.

"We ate and then we went to a movie." Kagome said with a yawn, "Now I'm going to bed."

"Us too," Miroku and Sango stated.

Inuyasha nodded and they all left.

Rin looked at Sesshoumaru; "Well I best get to bed too. I have church tomorrow. Good night Sesshoumaru."

"Night Rin."

Rin walked up to her coffin, got into her nightgown and laid down to go to sleep. Sesshoumaru came up two minutes later, caressed her check, and gave her a light kiss on her forehead. He then went to his coffin and went to bed.

* * *

I was going to make you wait a whole week, however, I'm getting anxious for more reviews. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Dear Diary,_

_I've just come back from my church services. At church they told us to be wary of evil and all that other usual stuff. I had another dream last night. It made me feel the need to tell Sesshoumaru how I feel about him. Here was the dream._

_I was running from a vampire slayer trying to get to my protector Sesshoumaru. When I got to him he scoffed and left me unprotected because he thought I didn't like him. The vampire slayer caught up to me and stabbed a knife right in my back. And even though the dream has been over, I still fell like I've been stabbed._

_I'll try to get my feelings out to Sesshoumaru today, but you know how things go. Something happens and you don't get a chance to. I hope that doesn't happen tonight._

Rin hid her journal and went to the kitchen. She sat down and stared off into space. She was having a major daydream and didn't hear someone sneak up behind her. Soon there was a hand around her mouth and, who ever it was, dragged her away and out of the house. She tried to get away but then was hit hard and went unconscious.

* * *

Sesshoumaru snapped into alertness. He had felt something bad happen and it happened to wake him up. He franticly grabbed his clothes, got dressed, and went to check things out. Everything looked normal until he got to the kitchen. It was a huge mess and there was a note on the table.

_Dear Sesshoumaru,_

_I have taken something of yours that you hold dearly. If you surrender yourself to me, I will let go of Rin unharmed. You have until sunrise. Don't even try any funny business. I will know if you try to save her without doing it the way I wish._

_And so you know, I want you to surrender to me so I can kill you._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Naraku_

_AKA The Vampire Exterminator_

Sesshoumaru tore up the letter in anger and through it in the air. He immediately woke up the others and they had a council.

"Rin was kidnapped!" Kagome exclaimed in a panic.

"What are we going to do?" Sango asked.

"We will do as Naraku wishes. I will let him kill me just so Rin can stay alive." Sesshoumaru said.

"You can't do that. Do you know how much pain Rin would be in if you die? She loves you. She's just been embarrassed to admit it." Inuyasha said.

"And how do you know that?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I…uh…read her journal. It only has three entries but they mainly talk about you."

"It would hurt me if I didn't do anything. I want you all to stay here and I'm going to give myself to Naraku." He quickly left for Naraku's house.

* * *

"What do you want with me, Naraku?" Rin spat in Naraku's face.

Naraku wiped away the spit and gave a big smirk. "I don't want you, I want Sesshoumaru."

Rin eyes widened, "Why?"

"If I kill Sesshoumaru, I'll be the most revered of vampire slayers. In fact, I'll become the ruler of vampire slayers and all vampires won't stand a chance."

"Sesshoumaru will never come! You are going to have to kill me."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that. Sesshoumaru will come; he cares too much about you to just let you die. And when he comes, you will witness his death and then I will give you this antidote I made. This antidote will turn you into a human and make you fall in love with me. It also will give you the vampire slayer gene, and then side by side…we will destroy every vampire. Then I'll have my way with you whenever I want. Be prepared to have many children my dear wife."

"I'm not your wife yet you arrogant jerk. I'll die before I ever take that antidote."

Naraku smirked. "We shall see. But first, I think Sesshoumaru is about to barge in."

And sure enough Sesshoumaru did. "Let her go. I'm here to give myself to you now let her go!"

"Aw, how touching. See Rin, he truly does care for you." Naraku said, then he flung himself at Sesshoumaru. They fought for awhile, and then Sesshoumaru fell down, his chest torn up. He was breathing heavily and was close to death.

Rin ran over to him and lifted his head into her lap. She touched his face. "No, you can't die. I'll be so lonely with out you. I love you."

Sesshoumaru gave a small smile, "I love you too."

Rin gave him a light kiss, set his head down gently, and stood to face Naraku. Her eyes were burning red like wildfire fire. Her vampire powers were at there most powerful state. She flew at Naraku and sunk her teeth into Naraku's neck before he could even move. She sucked up all his blood until he was nearly dead. She tore her teeth away, tearing his neck.

"Vengeance is mine Naraku. A slow and painful death is your punishment for hurting the one I love." Rin said, her voice not sounding like her own. She then turned away from Naraku. She slowly walked back over to Sesshoumaru.

"None of this would have happened if I wasn't daydreaming. I'm so sorry."

"It's…all right…I would die…for you…any day. I just…didn't think…it would be…so soon."

"You just can't die," Rin replied. "I've had so many chances to tell you I love you, but I would never take them." She bent down and kissed him. She felt him die during her kiss. She lifted up and screamed like she was being tormented. Tears were streaming down her face onto Sesshoumaru's chest. She then laid her head on his bloody chest, not caring about blood getting in her hair.

* * *

The others of the clan knew that Sesshoumaru was dead when they heard an awful wail echo throughout the night.

"Poor Rin. It must be heartbreaking to lose your predestined mate." Kagome said.

"Things will never be the same around here anymore." Inuyasha said quietly. Everyone else nodded.

"Let's go get her," Sango said.

* * *

Last chapter coming up next time. See you soon. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Rin's hand was gently touching Sesshoumaru's face and her head was still on his chest. Tears kept dripping and, Rin being in the state that she was, didn't see that her tears were slowly healing his wound.

"I'm so sorry." She kept whispering over and over again. "I should have said I loved you sooner and now you are gone."

She slowly lifted up her head and kissed him on the lips. She was about to pull away when she felt arms pull her back into a kiss. At first, she thought it was a wishful dream, but soon her eyes opened and saw Sesshoumaru's golden globes looking at her with a loving gaze.

"H…how?"

Sesshoumaru gave a tiny smile. "We have proven that we are blood partners. I saved your life and you have saved me. That's is one of the many powers of being blood partners."

"D…did you know this was going to happen?"

"I didn't know for sure. I was hoping it was, but I wasn't expecting it to." Sesshoumaru looked over at the torn up Naraku. "I see that you can no longer be a day walker."

Rin looked at him questioningly. "Why?"

"Well, you were a day walker because you didn't kill people for vengeance, you just killed people because you were hungry. Once a day walker kills in vengeance, they will loser their day walker abilities and become a regular vampire."

"You mean, I can no longer go out in the sun?"

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Well, then. You and I better get out of here before the sun comes out." Rin started helping Sesshoumaru get up, when Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango burst in. Their eyes widened when they saw that Sesshoumaru was alive.

"Your alive!" Inuyasha said incredibly.

"Of course I'm alive you idiot. Do you truly think that my blood partner would let me die?"

"You mean…" Kagome started.

"Yes, Kagome. He's 'my one', my predestined mate, my blood partner." Rin said with a huge grin.

"Let's get out of here before the sun gets up." Miroku said hastily.

"I agree." Rin replied.

Then they all left and went to bed.

**THE END**

---

I'd love advice on how to fix up and ideas for a sequal. I'd be most appreciated...Hopefully I haven't disappointed any of you.


End file.
